dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ZERO
Translation http://home.austin.rr.com/tsote/dothack/dothack_novels_zero_1.html Is that summary accurate? Kulaguy 09:34, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :About as accurate as we're probably going to get. --CRtwenty 02:35, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Release? What was the release date of this in Japan? Any plans for release here in the states? :Dunno when it was released in Japan. I'll take a guess at 2003 or so. And it won't be released in the US until Tokyopop gets off their lazy asses and actally try to properly translate a .hack novel. Kulaguy 22:47, 28 June 2006 (UTC) ::We'll probably see it after they finish Another Birth... which will be mid-late 2007. --CRtwenty 23:11, 28 June 2006 (UTC) :::Your right Kula. Here is a quote from a automatic google translation of http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/.hack//ZERO "One volume was sold in 2003 June, but as for two volumes which become the continuation we do not sell 2006 October presently, have become incomplete."--Coolkid602006 00:25, 15 October 2006 (UTC) :::: Hmm, so you're saying they had originally planned to release two more volumes, but they were cancelled...as of October 2006, at least? I'm guessing at the google translation, perhaps I misinterpreted. Cool site in any case people! This is where I first learned about Zero to begin with, here's hoping they continue it. :P (Or at least translate the first volume!) Binkysan (June 11, 2008) :::::Almost. The Google translation mistranslated "volume 2" as "two volumes". It was originally scheduled for release in early summer 2004, but got pushed back several times before vanishing from the publisher's website entirely. No official source has so much as mentioned it since then. --Shinsou Wotan 03:47, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::::: Ah. Too bad. I wonder if there's any chance they'll continue it someday, then. It can't be a good sign, it dropping off the publisher's site altogether. At the same time, perhaps they decided to push it back since Sora's player, an anmesiac, is introduced again as Haseo...and they plan to tie the two times together at some point? Perhaps there is even something in the hack zero series that could've been a spoiler for the G.U. games, or something. Or that's just wistful thinking on my part! Binkysan (June 12, 2008) Translation for this page I did it http://ja.dothack.wikia.com/wiki/ZERO Yay!--Coolkid602006 02:42, 15 October 2006 (UTC) :There are still a lot of red links so if anyone can help on the Japanese version of .hack//wiki please do so!--Coolkid602006 03:40, 22 October 2006 (UTC) ::That's because half of them are things like "light novel", "Mediamix", "Michiko Yokote", and so on: things that aren't even covered in this wiki, since they're just copied and pasted from Japanese Wikipedia. In my opinion, we lack the human resources or even a decent reason to work on a Japanese version of this wiki, especially when great Japanese .hack wikis already exist. - Kuukai2 18:25, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :::Links to other Japanese .hack wikis are needed. Kulaguy 18:49, 22 October 2006 (UTC) ::::http://wiki.livedoor.jp/theworldpurasu/l/ ::::http://wiki.livedoor.jp/theworldanime/l/ ::::http://www13.atwiki.jp/gu_backup/pages/1.html ::::http://akiko.s6.xrea.com/hack/chara/ (technically not a wiki but useful nonetheless) - Kuukai2 19:37, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Wow I didn't know that. I still refined it a little. As you said it shouldn't be and exact copy.--Coolkid602006 00:37, 5 November 2006 (UTC) "Rv. I don't need crap copypasted from Wikipedia." I don't understand why it was all deleted, even if it was from Wikipedia. Was it all entirely wrong? I doubt it, since I know parts of that summary are true, but then shouldn't it have merely been rewritten? --AuraTwilight 03:12, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :We need the section filled somehow. Copypasta is out of the question of course, but I see nothing wrong with taking available information, and at least using what we know is accurate. --Rpg 18:26, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::If the information is accurate (which I think it is) then all we need to do is rewriting it so it sounds better. --CRtwenty 20:30, 12 June 2007 (UTC)